User blog:ChillyFreeze/Epic Adventure of Towels and Cookironis
I did this one with ZoomTorch20. The format's different for this one.. 3:54 ChillyFreeze I got an idea (pulls out a popsicle and a cookironi) (then mixes them) BEHOLD A POPSICLE-FLAVOURED COOKIRONI try it! 3:55 ZoomTorch20 Yes *Tries the cookironi Hmmm... This is... Not bad... 3:56 ChillyFreeze Do you have anything to combine a Cookironi with *with? 3:57 ZoomTorch20 Uhh... Chocolate chips! 3:57 ChillyFreeze Ok now combine them 3:57 ZoomTorch20 *Combines cookironi with chocolate chips* 3:57 ChillyFreeze Lemme try it (eats it) 3:58 ZoomTorch20 Sir ChillyFreeze, here 3:58 ChillyFreeze SOGOODAGKSKZGKSKHKSKHKTSKKHTKZKXHKSTGKHXKSXKH 3:58 ZoomTorch20 WOW!!! *Eats it YEAHITSDELICIOUSOHMYGODTHISISTHEBESTCOOKIRONIYET 3:58 ChillyFreeze Zoom I have a question Do the heads of Infernites explode when they eat things with Rokit Sauce? I think probably not 4:00 ZoomTorch20 Sometimes 4:00 ChillyFreeze OK (puts Rokit Sauce on a Cookironi then breaks it in half) Here (eats my half) 4:00 ZoomTorch20 *Eats my half 4:00 ChillyFreeze Huh no bad reactions yet.. O_O 4:01 ZoomTorch20 *Head goes off to space then exploded* 4:01 ChillyFreeze KABOOM 4:01 ZoomTorch20 ... 4:01 ChillyFreeze ... (Our heads then come back but switched around) 4:01 ZoomTorch20 *The head suddenly reappeared* 4:01 ChillyFreeze This feels weird.. 4:01 ZoomTorch20 Oh wat? I feel cold 4:01 ChillyFreeze I feel warm Let's do that again so our heads are back to normal 4:02 ZoomTorch20 Okay 4:02 ChillyFreeze (puts Rokit Sauce on another Cookironi and breaks it in half) (eats my half) 4:02 ZoomTorch20 *Eats my half 4:02 ChillyFreeze BOOM BOOM 4:03 ZoomTorch20 KABOOM!!! 4:03 ChillyFreeze (heads come back) 4:03 ZoomTorch20 Phew 4:03 ChillyFreeze I don't feel any different now 4:03 ZoomTorch20 Yes me too 4:03 ChillyFreeze IT WORKED 4:04 ZoomTorch20 YES! 4:04 ChillyFreeze So what now hmm 4:04 ZoomTorch20 Uhhh... 4:04 ChillyFreeze HAMLOGNA COOKIRONIS? (combines them) (and does it again) There, now we both have one 4:04 ZoomTorch20 YES! Eat it? 4:04 ChillyFreeze Yes (eats mine) 4:05 ZoomTorch20 *Eats mine Hmmm... 4:05 ChillyFreeze Uhh This tastes funny (spits it out) Maybe Zaptor would enjoy it) 4:05 ZoomTorch20 Euurgh... *Spits it out too 4:05 ChillyFreeze (makes another one) HEY ZAPTOR 4:05 ZoomTorch20 (Zaptor) : YES? 4:05 ChillyFreeze (gives him the hamlogna cookironi) 4:06 ZoomTorch20 (Zaptor) : HAMLOGNA!! (Zaptor) : (Eats the hamlogna) (Zaptor) : YUMMEEEEEHHHHH.... 4:06 ChillyFreeze hmm 4:06 ZoomTorch20 Glad you enjoyed it 4:06 ChillyFreeze let's try a COCONAPPLE cookironi 4:06 ZoomTorch20 (Zaptor) : MOAR!!! 4:07 ChillyFreeze I think we need to get rid of him first 4:07 ZoomTorch20 Oh, right... 4:07 ChillyFreeze (pushes Zaptor out of chat area) Done that 4:07 ZoomTorch20 YEP 4:07 ChillyFreeze (mixes coconapple and cookironi) (makes three) (just in case for seismo) (eats mine) 4:08 ZoomTorch20 (Seismo) : Me smell coconapple! *Eats mine 4:08 ChillyFreeze NO SEISMO THAT WAS ZOOM'S here have this spare one zoom SEISMO DO NOT EAT THIS ONE 4:08 ZoomTorch20 Okay Can I eat it? 4:08 ChillyFreeze Yes Zoom 4:08 ZoomTorch20 (Seismo) : Noo... Me likes cookironis (Eats the spare) (Seismo) : :( 4:09 ChillyFreeze (pushes Seismo out of chat area) 4:09 ZoomTorch20 DOne 4:10 ChillyFreeze OK, don't combine hamlogna with cookironis or coconapples with cookironis unless you want Zaptor or Seismo to eat it all) 4:10 ZoomTorch20 Ok 4:10 ChillyFreeze OK FINAL TEST 4:10 ZoomTorch20 :D 4:10 ChillyFreeze (combines all the things we've combined so far with cookironis) 4:10 ZoomTorch20 Oh my... 4:10 ChillyFreeze (makes two) Here's yours 4:10 ZoomTorch20 Thanks (Eats mine) 4:10 ChillyFreeze Don't worry Seismo and Zaptor are gone now (eats mine) 4:11 ZoomTorch20 This is... What do you think? 4:11 ChillyFreeze really.. GODOODODODOGALLTWSLHLTLHLYTLSGHLYTLDLHLSTLH (head explodes) 4:11 ZoomTorch20 OHMYGODTHISISGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAATATTA^ghbfyguhYGYSBSI (Head explodes) 4:11 ChillyFreeze (heads come back) 4:12 ZoomTorch20 Wow! 4:12 ChillyFreeze LET'S MAKE THOUSANDS OF THEM FOR EVERY OTHER MIXEL 4:12 ZoomTorch20 YES!! 4:12 ChillyFreeze (does so) (and starts a stand calling all Mixels to try them) (spot da pun) In seconds, every Mixel has lined up for them 4:13 ZoomTorch20 Yeah There comes a line! 4:13 ChillyFreeze STEP RIGHT UP AND TRY THESE AMAZING ALL-MIXED COOKIRONIS! 4:13 ZoomTorch20 JUST FOR 2 MUCKS 4:14 ChillyFreeze (every Mixel has lined up in order except us) (Flain tries one) (flain) : YUMTJFKTAKTGKTAKGKATRKGHKTZKKHGSKASGKH (his head explodes) 4:14 ZoomTorch20 Well... 4:14 ChillyFreeze (then the other Mixels start swarming the stand for them) one hour later.. Headless Mixels are lying all around the place Don't worry 4:15 ZoomTorch20 Oh my... 4:15 ChillyFreeze They'll have their heads back in about one hour 4:15 ZoomTorch20 Yep 4:15 ChillyFreeze I have two left 4:15 ZoomTorch20 Let's wait... 4:15 ChillyFreeze Want one? 4:15 ZoomTorch20 So... You? 4:15 ChillyFreeze (eats mine) 4:15 ZoomTorch20 Okay (Eats mine) 4:15 ChillyFreeze DELICIOUSKAKGKTAKGHSKT5RKHKBDSAKKHYTKGBKHKETWARLFllgslglslhlyslhd (head explodes) 4:15 ZoomTorch20 AWEZOOMMSDMADNASDNAJNDIUJANSJBE NCAXJOINCN EJOSINCNLKSJION (My head explodes) 4:16 ChillyFreeze and now we leave all 54 or so Mixels lying around, headless. I THINK it's 54 I haven't bothered properly counting 4:17 ZoomTorch20 Yeah 4:17 ChillyFreeze Yep it's 54 i did 9 x 6 for it 4:17 ZoomTorch20 They'll go back in an hour 4:18 ChillyFreeze Same for us 4:18 ZoomTorch20 Yep So...? 4:18 ChillyFreeze For now the Mixels are just left lying and for some reason, two were wearing TOWELS.. 4:18 ZoomTorch20 Oh What now? 4:18 ChillyFreeze idk 4:19 ZoomTorch20 Just speed up time, done! 4:19 ChillyFreeze Zoom what do I do with this towel? 4:19 ZoomTorch20 I don't know 4:19 ChillyFreeze Not sure why I'm wearing it (takes it off) I feel cold now 4:19 ZoomTorch20 (Takes the towel off) I feel cold too Why? 4:20 ChillyFreeze (Flain gets his head back) (flain) : WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING PUT YOUR TOWELS BACK ON 4:21 ZoomTorch20 (Puts it on) Yeah, our bad 4:21 ChillyFreeze (puts it on) Wait we have the wrong towels They're swapped (takes yours off) Here's yours 4:21 ZoomTorch20 (Takes yours off) (Puts mine on) 4:21 ChillyFreeze (puts mine on) 4:22 ZoomTorch20 Well... 4:22 ChillyFreeze Err.. why isn't FLAIN wearing a towel? He's got nothing Same for everyone else 4:22 ZoomTorch20 Yeah Why 4:22 ChillyFreeze except Magnifo and the Orbitons 4:22 ZoomTorch20 Oh 4:22 ChillyFreeze (I have uhh.. what's 54 - 6? 4:23 ZoomTorch20 48 4:23 ChillyFreeze Oh yeah just remembered I have 48 more towels Who wants them? 4:23 ZoomTorch20 So? Okay 4:24 ChillyFreeze (soon enough, the other 48 mixels are wearing towels) 4:24 ZoomTorch20 YEAH! 4:25 ChillyFreeze We've started a towel craze I've got an idea STEP RIGHT UP AND GET YOUR TOWELS SIGNED BY MELTUS AND CHILBO! ONLY 3 MUCKS! 4:26 ZoomTorch20 GO GO 4:26 ChillyFreeze (Soon the 48 with towels have our sigs on them) (then they all leave) 4:26 ZoomTorch20 Great work 4:26 ChillyFreeze That was crazy, but awesome at the same time 4:26 ZoomTorch20 Yes 4:26 ChillyFreeze WE'RE FAMOUS 4:26 ZoomTorch20 YEAH 4:27 ChillyFreeze WE INVENTED THE MOST POPULAR KIND OF COOKIRONI, AND NOW 48 MIXELS HAVE TOWELS SIGNED BY US 4:28 ZoomTorch20 YES 4:28 ChillyFreeze I saved this all in a Notepad file 4:29 ZoomTorch20 Okay I'll go save this too --- This is the end of the notepad (or blog post in this case) --- Category:Blog posts